


I thought I lost you

by Ronweasleysir



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronweasleysir/pseuds/Ronweasleysir
Summary: Lacey Montez is an agent in the BAU and is loosely based of me as a person. She has 3 PhDs and is a doctor like Spencer but prefers to be called Agent Lacey Montez. Shes 5'10 brown hair and wears glasses.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Cursing, Talk of parental abuse.

*Lacey's P.O.V*

I’m Lacey Montez a profiler for the FBI under the Behavioral Analysis Unit, I”ve been working with this team for 2 years, and I absolutely love it. I step through the doors of the bullpen and straight towards the desks when a voice calls out to me. “Hey Momma” Morning Morgan” “Is that coffee for me?” He asks laughing, I giggle responding “No you know this is for Spence”. I set the coffee down on Spencer’s desk then turn on my heel to walk to my desk removing my messenger bag in the process “What you don’t like me anymore?” he asks pout coloring his tone as he places his hand on his chest in mock offense. I end up in stitches “I like him more that’s why he gets coffee” I tell Morgan through breaths. Spencer walks up eyebrows raised at the scene in front of him, I just wave him off still too out of breath to tell him what happened. "Thanks for the coffee Lacey” he tells me as he sinks into his chair. Before I can fill him in on why I’m a laughing mess J.J pops her head out of the briefing room “Morgan, Montez, Reid come on we have a case” the three of us rise out of our chairs i shove Morgan a little which causes him fall into a laughing fit as Spencer and I fall into step next to each other. “Thanks for the coffee darlin.” he whispers in my ear before raising back up to full height, before giving my ass a sharp slap. “Spencer what the fuck?!” i stutter out as we walk into the room finding the last two open chairs, as Garcia hands me my tablet and Spencer a case file “Lacey are you okay?” Rossi asks.”Yes, I’m okay” I reply throwing Spencer a pointed look. “Okay my loviles Today we have a case in Santa Fe, New Mexico” Garcia cheerfully clicking the buttons on her remote. I let a sigh escape my lips “Montez are you okay?” Prentiss asks. “I’m good just not excited to go back home” I mumble sadly “Do you want to go on this case? You can always stay back with Garcia.” Hotch tells me like a concerned father. “I need to go back, Local P.D needs our help” He nods towards me. “He’s taken five girls ages any where from sixteen to twenty-five, he grabs them at night when they are alone” “It looks like he’s shows some remorse he’s leaving flowers at the dumping site” Spencer notes, we all nod at the doctor. “Local P.D needs us A.S.A.P Wheels up in Thirty.” Hotch tells us as we all rise from our chairs to grab our go-bags “Montez, you okay?” J.J asks as we leave the room “ I’m okay, just haven’t been home since i had a falling out with my dad” “Just know, we’re all here for you” She smiles at me before moving to her own desk. “You can always talk to me, Babygirl” Morgan says pulling me in for a hug i quickly hug back before grabbing all of my stuff. “Morgan get your own girl” Spencer’s voice rings out through the bullpen my head snaps up to look at him and before i could say anything Morgan speaks up “Prentiss you owe me twenty bucks” The black haired beauty snaps her head over to look at Morgan giggling slightly “Nuhuh that’s J.J I had a feeling they we’re together” J.J grumbles digging through her wallet for the money, Garcia is squealing while bouncing in place, Rossi looks like a proud father, Hotch walks past chuckling “Please don’t let this get in the way of work” Spencer peeks over at me sheepishly “Sorry babe” I let a laugh of my own out “ It’s okay Spencer” I grab his hand and pull him towards the elevator with the rest of the team. Once the doors open we all get on making small talk. “ So how long have you two been together?” Morgan slyly asks “Three months” I tell him gripping Spencer’s hand tighter “ Who asked who?” J.J presses, Spencer squeezes my hand in reassurance as my other hand reaches up to fix my glasses. “I did” he replies, “Have you guys-” “Morgan, leave them alone” Rossi cuts him off. I flash Rossi a grateful smile as the elevator dings, Spencer pulls me behind like a chain behind a truck and towards the jet, I sit down at the table with Spencer, J.J and Hotch. I pull my tablet to find a connection besides physical appearance, when Spencer pulls it from my hands and gives me a cup of coffee. “Are you okay?” he asks concerned. “I’ll be okay, just haven’t been to New Mexico in years, I, just ugh it’s stupid.” I sigh frustrated, he grabs my thigh in reassurance. “Baby it’s not stupid.” “I’m scared I’m going to see him while I’m in Santa Fe” I tell him not meeting his eyes “I will protect you if he comes around” He tells me lifting my head up and placing his hands on my cheeks, then pulls me in for a small kiss, he moves to deepen it when Hotch’s voice breaks us apart. “Montez, Reid i want you two to go to the latest dumping site and meet with Detective Winchester and see what he knows” we nod at his orders “J.J, you and Prentiss go to the police station and start talking with the families, while Dave, Morgan and I will go to the M.E’s office” he tells the others who all nod at his orders. We all turn back to the case files in front of us, Spencer’s hand finds it hand on my thigh as we all sit in silence until Morgan breaks it “Montez why are you nervous about going back?” He asks leaning on the back of J.J’s chair. I sigh placing my tablet on the table in front of me and try to find my words. “When i was Thirteen i was a Senior in High School, my dad came home from work in a bad mood and told me he was sick of me, that he was pissed i was graduating before my older brother, and how he didn’t actually want me. I back lashed and told him i wished i stayed in Texas with my mom. He slapped me, called me worthless and stormed off. I couldn't believe what he told me.” Spencer’s hand squeezed my thigh in reassurance and reminding me I’m okay. “I grabbed my stuff, ran to my room got ahold and stayed there until i graduated i didn’t allow him or my step mom to come to my graduation, and moved to Texas and went to college there” I sadly state like it all happened yesterday. “Montez, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.” Morgan says guilt written all over his face “It’s okay Morgan, we’re family and family knows all, good and bad.” The team laughs in response “We all love you Lacey” Prentiss says laughter still shining through her voice. “Well I’m sure Spencer loves her more” Rossi says, I feel my cheeks heating up as I look over at the doctor to see him staring down at the table smiling and with a blush on his cheeks. “Get ready, we’re descending into Santa Fe” Hotch tells us with a smile small on his face. Everyone moves back to their seats as i push my tablet back into my messenger bag and turn to look out the window. “ Pretty state” i hear Spencer whisper from behind me “Pretty state, crap people” I reply, then we all sit in silence until we exit the jet.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey and Spencer meet with Detective Winchester, small amount of angst(?) Spencer gets frustrated with Detective Winchester and it gets let out towards Lacey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The static Spencer says in this chapter is not accurate, I just came up with a number.

*Lacey’s P.O.V*

The team exits the jet heading towards the trucks they had for us when we stop at the one Spencer and I we’re taking to meet Detective Winchester.

“Where is this dumping site?” i ask mapping out all the road ways of the familiar city in my head.

“It’s in a secluded area off of W. Alameda Street” Spencer tells me setting our go bags and messenger bags in the back of the black vehicle, I ponder in thought for a second.

“I know where that is, let me see the keys please.” I tell the doctor. He smiles and flings the keys at me closing the trunk door and rounding to the passenger side, i turn on my heel to come climb behind the wheel, we buckle as i start the vehicle preparing to take off.

“It’s just a few minutes from here and i know a back way to avoid traffic” I beam in confidence. The man sitting next to me lets a small giggle out.

“Well, I’m glad you know your way around Santa Fe” he smiles looking around at the city.

“Yeah, I used to live in Los Alamos, we came here on the weekends to grocery shop", i tell him my tone getting deeper with anger.

“You look aggravated Lacey.” The mocha eyed man says softly not wanting to upset me more.

“I hate New Mexican drivers. They can’t drive well! and I’m trying not to loose it.” i growl out changing lanes to get into the turning lane.

“You know 60% of deaths here in New Mexico are caused by distracted driving” Spencer rattles off knowing his voice and statics help me. I let out a laugh.

“Actually Santa Fe is a hand free city, if you are caught on your phone in city limits you will get fined”

“I wonder why people still do it.” Spencer mumbles watching someone drive past us staring at their phone.

“Sadly people don’t care, I’m sorry if i sounded like an ass when I was talking about the hands free city Ma Cherie” I tell him pulling behind the other cop cars on site. He grabs my hand once i turn the truck off.

“It’s okay, Lacey. I didn’t think you were being an ass.” He smiles at me then we both turn to get out of the truck and meet with Detective Winchester.

“Detective Winchester, I’m S.S.A Lacey Montez and this is Dr. Spencer Reid. What have you got so far?”

“Sally Swan, nineteen from Los Alamos.”

“Wait the other victims we’re from Santa Fe, Do you know if she was here for work or something?” Spencer observes.

“We have no idea, Agent Montez” Detective Winchester tells me. I growl at him.

“Sir, with all due respect Dr. Reid was the one who said that next time acknowledge him when he speaks.” I snarl out. I turn to my boyfriend “I’m going to give Garcia a quick call” I turn reach up and squeeze his shoulder before i take off to call her.

“Speak now and bow down to your Queen” i giggle at her greeting

“Garcia it’s Montez, will you run a name for me real quick, Sally Swan?” I ask chewing my lip

“One sec Girl Wonder” She replies to my question, nails tapping away at her keyboard.

“Okay, Sally Swan, Nineteen, lived in Los Alamos, worked at Hot Topic in Santa Fe, her parents filed a missing persons report two days ago” 

“Thank you Momma” i tell her grateful for her

“You are welcome my pretty” she responds voice full of happiness. I pull the phone from my ear and return to Spencer’s side.

“Sally Swan lived in Los Alamos but worked here in Santa Fe at Hot Topic, her parents filed a missing persons report two days ago” I relay the information Penelope gave me.

“Okay, we need to talk to Sally’s coworkers, I’m going to call Hotch and let him know what we are doing.” Spencer mumbles loud enough for me to hear, i turn to follow him when Detective Winchester's voice catches me.

“Where’s my card if you need anything Agent Montez” He hands me the card fingers brushing against mine and an amount of flirting that made me sick to my stomach.

“Thanks.” I respond trying not to puke or make a face. I make my back the the truck where Spencer’s standing and unlock it so we can get going. As I’m buckling my seat belt I hear Spencer mumbling about how unprofessional Detective Winchester was acting, i sneak a peek at him and if looks could kill Detective Winchester would be dead.

“Are you ready babe?” I ask placing my hand on his shoulder.

“I’m ready.” he replies bluntly shaking my hand off his shoulder. I feel a frown etch on my face at the situation, i back the truck up and turn around heading back the way we came, once we got back to the main road Spencer speaks up.

“What was that with Detective Winchester?” he asks venom filling his voice.

“What was what?” I ask completely confused on what he’s saying.

“He was flirting with you.” He says still staring out the window.

“It was gross, i didn’t like it. I was trying to be nice and professional” I tell him pulling into a parking spot at the mall.

“Why didn’t you say anything!” He raises his voice slightly, making memories of my old relationship flood my head making me sad.

“I didn’t know what to say Spence.” I tell him my voice faltering. 

“I only have eyes for you babyboy.” I whisper looking over at him.

“Are you sure?” he asks me not meeting my eyes.

“Yes because, I love you”


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lacey and Spencer go to Sally's work to get some insite on what happened before she was murdered.

*Lacey's P.O.V*

“Yes, because I love you.”

I tell him as i climb out of the truck and start towards the mall, I head Spencer’s door open then shut. I reach into my pocket and lock the truck from the remote, I stop once I feel his arms wrap around my waist.

“Lacey, sweet, I love you too, I was so scared to tell you. I thought you didn’t love me back that’s why I got so upset when Detective Winchester was flirting with you” he tells me pressing small kisses to the crook of my neck.

I feel a smile split my face as i turn in lovers arms to look at him. 

“I understand babyboy, I’m just glad you feel the same way now let’s go talk to Sally’s coworkers before Hotch yells at us” 

I giggle leaning up to kiss him, he laughs in agreeing and we walk towards the entrance.

“Which way is Hot Topic?” Spencer asks once we get through the doors.

“It’s this way.” I tell him pointing towards the left.

“Oh, Spence look, I love that candy shop!” i exclaim like a child on christmas getting the toy they wanted.

“Well maybe after this case we can go.” He tells me smiling at my happiness.

“It’s just up here” 

“It’s weird, why would someone from Los Alamos want to work here in Santa Fe?” he asks as we walk into the store.

“Los Alamos is small not alot of places to work.” I tell him as a short with with black hair and piercings walks up to us.

“Hi, how can I help you?” her squeaky voice greets us. I use my right hand to pull my badge out and open it, show her and put it back in my pocket.

“I’m SSA Lacey Montez and this is Dr. Spencer Reid FBI, we have a few questions about Sally Swan.”

“Oh sure, what did you need to know?”

‘She was found dead this morning and we need to know who last saw her.” Spencer tells the girl as a man with blonde hair and blue eyes walks up and cuts her off before she can open her mouth.

“I’m Jack the manager, Dahlia who are they?” he asks rudely. I roll my eyes pulling my badge out again.

“I’m SSA Lacey Montez, and this is Dr.Spencer Reid FBI, we’re here because Sally Swan was murdered and we are trying to figure out her last few hours” I tell him and his face softens.

“I was the last one to work with Sally, we closed that night, I was almost done and she asked if she could leave, her boyfriend wanted her home right after work, he was controlling and abusive, i offered to walk her to her car but she said she would be fine so i let her take off.” Jack tells us.

“Thank you, you’ve both been helpful. Have a good day” Spencer smiles at them

“If you remember anything here’s my card.” I say handing it to Jack.

“Thanks hey, maybe you and I can get a drink later Agent Montez” he says winking at me. I roll my eyes grabbing Spencer’s hand.

“No thanks I’m in a relationship.” I tell him walking out of the store with Spencer in tow. 

“What is it with everyone hitting on me? I’m not even that attractive.” I mumble putting myself down. I hear Spencer growl and stop making me loose my footing, I turn to look at him.

“What’s wrong Spencer?”

“Why don’t you think you are attractive, sweet?” he asks me softly, pulling me into his chest.

“I never got positive reassurance growing up,I was called ugly, fat, all of that.”

“I’m so sorry Lacey, I promise as long as you are with me, I will show you that you are beautiful,” I look up at him smiling and lean in to kiss him, we share a small kiss. 

“Come on, let’s go” he whispers against my lips, we pull away and make our way back the the truck, once we get outside my phone rings.

“Montez” I answer it

“Hey, Kitten it’s Rossi, what do you got?”

“We know Sally worked the night she was killed and her boyfriend was abusive, that’s all we have so far.” i tell him as we approach the truck.

“Okay, just get here as soon as you can”

“We are leaving right now, we will be there soon”

“Okay be safe, bye Kitten”

“Bye, Dave” i relpy hanging up the phone and unlocking the truck, we jump in settling in and we take off, Spencer places his hand on my thigh rubbing soft circles on it, once we arrive at the station I park next to the other truck we jump out and connect our hands, we walk inside and head straight to the conference room with the rest of team. 

“Agent Montez, good to see you again” Detective Winchester comments towards me.

“Hi” I reply softly trying to be nice, Spencer notices my discomfort tries to pull me towards the team faster, but Detective Winchester steps in front of us.

“Agent Montez, i was wondering if you would like to get a drink with me tonight?” and before Spencer or I could say anything Hotch’s official tone cuts through the room.

“Detective Winchester I’d really appreciate it if you would stop flirting with my agents, obviously she’s in a relationship.” Detective Winchester walks off grumbling.

“Thank you, Hotch he’s been bothering me all day” 

“No problem, Dave said Sally was abused and worked the night she closed.”

“That’s right.” Spencer replies

“That’s a pattern we are seeing in the other victims, they we’re all abused in some way.” Hotch mentions to us. We nod at what he told us and head to the conference room with the rest of the team. Spencer drops my hand as Derek catches his attention and Emily catches mine.

“What was that with Detective Winchester?”

“He was hitting on me while Spencer was standing there, he didn’t get the hint until Hotch told him something.” I tell her as my phone rings.

“Montez.”

“Hey, Lacey, it’s Jack from Hot Topic.”

“Hey, do you have anymore info on Sally?” i ask flipping through my case file.

“No, i was going to ask about drinks again.”

“Look I already told you I’m in a relationship, I told you to call me if you had anymore info on Sally”

“Are you seriously with that dorky doctor?” he asks annoyingly. I ignore the jab at Spencer.

“Yes, I’m with the Doctor and i suggest you leave me alone before I get ugly.” I growl out hanging up the phone and placing it on the table, turning on my heel and running out of the police station.


	4. Chapter 4

*Lacey’s P.O.V*  
I rushed outside and collapsed on the sidewalk breathing heavily, trying to keep this panic attack at bay, I didn’t notice who was crouching down next to me until,i heard Spencer speak up. 

“Lacey, sweet are you okay?” I turn my head to look at him and respond I whimper and stutter slightly 

"Oh god” Spencer says realizing what’s going on. He moves to sit with his back against the wall and pulls me into his lap facing him.

“Breathe in and out slowly, you are doing good.” He helps me calm down  
“What brought this on?” he asks softly, not wanting it to flare up again.

“I-i’m just frustrated being here and everyone hitting on me.” I whimper into Spencer’s chest. He strokes my hair in a calming manner.

“I know it’s nerve wracking being here, you are an attractive person and a well respected agent, I know having people stare at you sucks but sweet I’m here for you no matter what, and after we catch this unsub we can go to that candy store you like.” Spencer whispers in my ear, I giggle and agree with him. I tilt my head up to look at him.

“That would be wonderful babyboy, Come on lets go catch this unsub” I say to him climbing off his lap and pull him up, still holding on to his hand we walk back into the police station, the moment we get back into the conference room Rossi speaks up like a concerned father.

“Lacey, are you okay?” 

“I’m okay guys, just a panic attack.” I tell them as my phone rings, I look at it and decline it.

“Lacey who keeps calling you?” J.J asks

“Just that jackass from Hot Topic” I tell her, sinking down into a chair, we had about five minuets of silence before it went off again, I reached over to reject the call when Morgan snatched it and answered it.

“Hello?’

“Yeah this is Agent Montez’s phone.” there was a short pause.  
“No you can’t talk to her, Yes she’s with the Doctor, yes she loves him and I’m the ugly she was talking about, Now if you don’t leave her alone, i can get you on harassment charges.” He hangs up the phone and hands it back to me.

“There he won’t be bothering you anymore, babygirl.” I smile at him.

“Thank you Morgan.” The conversation goes back to the case at hand, trying to piece a profile together when Hotch walks back in sighing.

“We have a new victim Max Channing”

“J.J and I will go to the newest crime scene” Rossi says and Hotch nods back.

“Morgan, Prentiss go see the M.E” Morgan and Prentiss nod and take off. Hotch, Spencer and I kept looking at the case files, when I had an idea. I reach to the speaker phone and call Garcia, she answers the phone goofily.

“What’s up Miss Lady?”

“We have a new victim Max Channing could you see if her path ever crossed with Sally Swan?” I ask laughter coloring my tone.

“One second” She replies nails tapping against her keyboard.

“I’ve got nothing Girl Wonder, I’m sorry” she sighs

“It’s okay, sugar. Thank you. I tell her hanging up the phone, Hotch excuses himself to take a phone call. I let my head drop and hit the table.

“Lacey, are you okay?” Spencer asks, placing his hand on the back of my neck. 

“Why can’t we figure this shit out!” I reply, my voice slightly muted by the table. Hotch comes back in the room and sets a cup of coffee by my head.

“Max Channing was 25, From Los Alamos abused by her mom was grabbed after a girls night. I want you two to go to the club she was at last.” We nod and leave the room, when we get to the club we jump out and head inside. When a short blonde woman comes up to us.

“Hi, I’m sorry we are not open yet.” she tells us in a polite voice. I pull my badge and show it to her.

“I’m SSA Lacey Montez, FBI and this is Dr. Spencer Reid, we were wondering if you saw this woman last night.” I tell her to pull my phone out and show her a photo of Max Channing.

“I did, she was here with some friends. A guy tried to hit on her. She denied his advances and once she left he followed her.”

“Do you remember what he looked like?” Spencer asks.

“He was tall, had blonde hair, blue eyes, scar above his left eye. He was a total surfer dude. He was wearing blue jeans and a red flannel, I hope that helps.”

“That’s perfect thank you.” Spencer replies being nice

“You know, you're really cute” I roll my eyes and step away to call Hotch. when i feel Spencer’s hand wrap around my waist and he kisses the top of my head. 

“What was that about?” I ask him confused

“I didn’t like her flirting so i was showing her that i’m taken.” I smile and call Hotch

“The bartender saw our unsub and gave us a description of him”

“Good, get back here and we’ll call Garcia and see if she can get a name” 

“Okay, see you soon.”

“Okay, bye” I hang up and Spencer and I jump into the truck, once settled in Spencer grabs me by the back of my neck and pulls me in for a rough kiss. When we pull back panting I ask him.

“What was that?” I whimper wanting more.

“Just wanted a kiss baby.” Spencer replied smirking, i back up and we take off back towards the police station, once we get there we make a beeline to the conference room to see the team on the phone with Garcia.

“His name is Mike Townsley, he as a history of violence and multiple restraining orders against him.

“Thanks Garcia” Hotch tells her, seeming visibly relaxed.

“You are welcome my fine furry friends!” She replies hanging up leaving all of us to laugh at her goofiness.

“Now, here’s the thing, he lives here in Santa Fe, but no known addresses for him” Morgan says glumly, when an idea pops into my head.

“Hotch, i have an idea”  
“What is it Lacey?” 

“We could catch him in the act, I could go undercover. I fit his victimology i can wear my ear piece and we can stitch a tracking device in my clothing” I say

“That’s a perfect Idea, Lacey.” J.J says turning to get stuff ready.

“Yeah, perfect way to get yourself killed” Spencer hisses out voice full of concern and venom before storming out of the room.


End file.
